<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Linen and Lace (Won't Let You Down) by deviantmonroe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063762">Linen and Lace (Won't Let You Down)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantmonroe/pseuds/deviantmonroe'>deviantmonroe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slipknot (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bondage, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantmonroe/pseuds/deviantmonroe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey teases Shawn with a bit of lingerie and gets a nice little punishment as a reward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shawn Crahan/Joey Jordison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Linen and Lace (Won't Let You Down)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What can I say, I love cute boys in lingerie too. UWU Don't we all~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joey is all fucked up, an unmitigated and overwhelmed mess drowning in what little sheets there are remaining on the bed and his own sweat. And what is worse: he's all alone. He hates it. He hates not having anyone to cling to, to bounce his own energy off of. Joey knows he will return at some point, but it still doesn't ease the agony of not being held and pushed down any. So he tries to get lost in the myriad of sensations rocketing through his body. </p><p>The cock ring helps some. It keeps him from falling off the edge too fast, makes everything pop and spin behind his clenched eyes. Then there's the lace stockings that come up just to the mid-point of his thighs. They're black and soft, if a bit itchy, and they make him miss the panties he was wearing which are probably on the floor now. It's all an odd contrast that keeps him in a sort of mental limbo. To complete his ensemble, two pair of cuffs keep his limbs splayed out in an X on the bed. </p><p>Then there is the godforsaken toy wedged firmly inside of him, vibrating at random intervals that are controlled via remote. It's big enough to keep him open and press against his most sensitive spot, but not enough to really fuck him up like he would like for it to. Currently, the toy is off, and somehow that is the absolute worst. </p><p>Joey can't help but squirm, trying to work some stimulation out of anything. He's so worked up it is ridiculous. He just needs that one push that will send him way too far off the edge into oblivion. He's getting there with what all he'd received so far, but it isn't nowhere enough. </p><p>So it is a goddamn miracle when the vibrator starts up a few torturous minutes later. His body jerks involuntarily at first, startled by the noise and sensation but then relaxes into it. Joey shuts his eyes tightly and allows himself to let go for the moment, to revel in pleasure and just the barest hint of overstimulated pain. </p><p>He expects it to end almost as abruptly as it began. It doesn't. The little toy keeps buzzing away merrily, almost mockingly. Joey clenches his eyes shut, tiny whimpers falling from his lips as the pleasure mounts. His cock twitches and leaks against his bare stomach. He can't escape. Fuck. </p><p>A few minutes becomes nearly an hour. He can't even get the reprieve of an orgasm. He's right at the edge without the ability to fall off. Instead he just has to pant and cry out helplessly, pulling at his bindings in a futile effort to free himself. </p><p>He’s damn near incoherent when the door finally beeps and swings open. There’s the sound of shoes being taken off, the door locking, and the deep sigh of one relieved to just be somewhere private after being in public too long. Joey lets out a small gurgle, which is about all he can manage at this point. The noise does earn him Shawn peeking his head around the corner from the front door and a sly smile. </p><p>“Ah, you’re still right where I left you. Good.” Shawn purrs happily and heads over to the hotel room’s minibar to get a drink out. He pours his drink casually and takes a sip. Joey lets out a small choked out response that gets caught in his throat as Shawn’s pocket shifts and the vibrator’s speed increases. Joey’s back arches off the bed as another string of indistinguishable noises leaves him.</p><p>Shawn has a seat across the room with his drink to observe the show. Sure he’s had the mental satisfaction of knowing what was probably playing out while he ran around doing “errands”, but watching in and of itself is so much better. Reality is so much more satisfying than fantasy. Joey is certainly putting on a show for him now that he’s present, jerking and shuddering and arching. </p><p>He’s a fucking sight to behold, Shawn thinks. </p><p>“P-please…” Joey tries to get words out but it’s hard at this point. He can barely think straight much less form an actual sentence. </p><p>“Please what?” Shawn retorts with a sip of his drink. He had been hoping for something nice, but the whiskey he grabbed is turning out to be terrible and he is considering abandoning it. Which is a shame. </p><p>“Just...please...fuck…!” The speed of the toy increases incrementally again. </p><p>Shawn shrugs, “Come on, get it out there. Ask for what you want.” He takes another swig of the terrible whiskey and winces a little. He abandons it on the table by the chair and heads over to the bed next to the one Joey is bound to and has a seat there instead. “I know you can. How many times have I had you in a worse state than this and you’ve been cocky enough to make demands? Hmm?” </p><p>Joey is close to tears. His dick is damn near standing up straight from the need to come. His muscles can’t stop jerking and his mind is officially mush. He’s so far gone he’s not even sure what he wants or needs at this point. He just knows he has to have it. </p><p>Shawn gives him a small mercy a few seconds later when the speed on the toy goes down significantly and for the first time in an hour Joey can fucking think and breathe. He pants for a few beats, trying to gather some oxygen into his lungs frantically. </p><p>“You were gonna ask me for something?” Shawn prompts. </p><p>Joey turns his head as far as he can to look at Shawn. He has that calm, patient smile on his face, a little arrogant and intimidating but gentle underneath. Joey licks his lips to get some moisture back into his mouth and gathers what few wits he has left. He has to turn his head and  look back up at the ceiling to get the words out though, trying to hide the small tear that is slowly sliding down his cheek. </p><p>Shawn is not having a damn bit of that mess. The opposite bed creaks and Shawn’s just there, in Joey’s space and turning his head back towards him. Shawn’s thumb strokes his cheek tenderly and suddenly everything else just disintegrates. </p><p>“Fuck me? Please. Just take me, fuck me, do whatever you want,” his voice gets caught in his throat with some unknown emotion. “Just don’t stop touching me, please.” </p><p>Shawn leans down and drops a sweet kiss to Joey's lips, making the latter whimper needily. Shawn is climbing off the bed and there is the sound of clothes hitting the floor. Then Shawn's hands are on Joey and it's such a goddamn relief he wants to actually sob. Cuffs are undone from Joey's ankles and wrists then being rubbed at gently, soothingly. The toy comes out next, leaving Joey shuddering. His dick remains in the ring however. He may be switching tone a bit, but Shawn is still perfectly in control. Joey gets to come when Shawn decides he can. That's what he gets for teasing Shawn with panties and lace. </p><p>Next time, Joey thinks he'll add the little mini skirt with it. </p><p>There's a bit of bewildering reshuffling that Joey's brain clocks out on entirely. He knows he's in Shawn's lap by the end of it, wrapping his arms around the larger man and seating himself neatly. Shawn's back is against the headboard and his hard on is pressed right up against where they both want it to be. </p><p>"Ready? Need some more lube?" Joey shakes his head, wiggles his hips a little in anticipation, and grins. </p><p>"Think m'plenty ready." </p><p>Shawn's hands are huge on his hips, but the relief of being completely filled is even bigger. It blooms in Joey's chest, spreading warmth as it goes. Finally, a fucking connection, he thinks to himself. </p><p>Shawn is being stubbornly gentle with Joey though, more or less rocking him back and forth. Tender little strokes that make Joey want to lift his hips and slam back down. He doesn't though, he just lets go.  He presses his face into the crook of Shawn's neck, wraps his hands around him, and surrenders. </p><p>It's fucking bliss. Shawn's hands are roaming, stroking, touching Joey everywhere: hips, ass, hair. His hair gets a little tug, making his head fall back, exposing his throat to teeth and tongue and lips. Joey moans brokenly, which must fucking snap something inside of Shawn because next thing he knows everything ramps up. Shawn's hands are vice grips on Joey's hips as he is relentlessly fucked. He's still nipping and biting at Joey's skin, muttering praise and filthy vitriol. </p><p>Joey's not sure when Shawn takes the cock ring off. He's not even entirely sure when his orgasm creeps up on him. His brain is back in that hole of yes, more, please! So when Shawn wraps his hand around Joey's cock and moves just right, it's all over in a blinding haze of light and sound and desperate cries. Joey can feel Shawn jerk and tremble under him as well. God, that feels so fucking good. </p><p>Shawn is gently peppering kisses along his skin when the world slows down a bit. </p><p>"Fuck...hm, that tickles…" Joey giggles a bit, brushing away a little of Shawn's hair from his collarbone. </p><p>Shawn's grin is soft and radiant when he lifts his head to give Joey a proper kiss. </p><p>"Mm, bed. Sleepy." </p><p>"Nu-uh, c'mon, shower. You'll ache tomorrow if you don't." </p><p>"Sleepy!" </p><p>Shawn lifts Joey up a little to first pull out. Then Joey is squeaking indignantly as Shawn all but carries him towards the bathroom. Joey giggles and holds on tight, thinking wistfully about the next time he'll tease Shawn with linen and lace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>